beerfandomcom-20200213-history
Breweries by Country
A list of breweries by country. If you know of a brewery, and its country is not listed here, please add it. A Albania Andorra Antigua and Barbuda *Antigua Brewery Argentina *Quilmes Armenia *Kotayk Australia * Australian Brewing Corporation * Billabong Brewing * Coopers Brewery * Emerald Hill Brewery * Foster's Group * Fusion Brewing * Goulburn Brewery * Hargreaves Hill Brewing Company * J Boag and Son * Malt Shovel Brewery * Matilda Bay Brewing Company * Mountain Goat Beer * Pi55 Beer Company * The 3 Ravens Brewing Company * Southern Bay Brewing Company * Tooheys * XXXX Austria * Brau Union International * Gösser * Ottakringer * Schloss Eggenberg * Stiegl Brauwelt * Weitra * Wieselburger * Zipfer B Bahamas Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium * The abbay of Saint Sixtus of Westvleteren * Abbaye du Val-Dieu * Affligem * Alken Maes * Bavik Brewery * Brasserie d'Achouffe * Brasserie de Brunehaut * Brasserie de l'Abbaye des Rocs s.a. * Brasserie de Silly * Brasserie Des Fagnes * Brasserie du Bocq * Brasserie Dubuisson * Brasserie Dupont * Brasserie La Binchoise * Brasserie Lefebvre * Brasserie St. Feuillien * Brewery Slaapmutske * Brouwerij Boelens * Brouwerij Bosteels * Brouwerij Corsendonk * Brouwerij Het Anker * Brouwerij Palm nv * Brouwerij Strubbe * Brouwerij van Eecke * Brouwerij-brasserie Van Honsebrouck * Cantillon * Chimay * De Dolle Brouwers * De Gouden Boom * De Halve Maan * De Koninck * de "proef" brouwerij * De Struise Brouwers * Dubuisson Brewery * Duvel Moortgat * Hoegaarden * Liefman's Breweries * Lindemans * Orval * Palm Breweries * Sint Bernardus * Stella Artois * Urthel * Van Steenberge * Westmalle Abbey Belize Bolivia Bosnia and Herzegovina Brazil *Brahma Bulgaria C Canada * See Canada breweries by province Chile * Rockhopper China * Tsingtao Brewery Group Colombia Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Czech Republic * Bernard * BrouCzech Beers * Budějovický měšťanský pivovar * Budweiser Budvar * Chodovar * The Detenice Castle Brewery * Holba * Královský Pivovar Krušovice * Měšťanský pivovar * Novoměstský pivovar * Pilsner Urquell * Pivovar Benešov * Pivovar Černá Hora * Pivovar Eggenberg * Pivovar Herold Březnice * Pivovar Janáček * Pivovar Jihlava * Pivovar Nová Paka * Pivovar Nymburk * Pivovar Pardubice * Pivovar Regent v Třeboni * Pivovar Svijany * Pivovar Svitavy * Pivovar Vratislavice * Pivovar Vyškov * Pivovar Zubr * Pivovary Staropramen * Plzensky Prazdroj * Podkovan * Primátor * Rebel Beer * Samson * Starobrno * Staropramen * Velkopopovický Kozel * Zlatopramen * Žatecký pivovar D Denmark *Albani *Carlsberg *Ceres *Tuborg Dominican Republic E Ecuador El Salvador England Estonia F Finland *Diamond Beer Brewing Company *Lapin *Olvi France *Brasserie Castelain * Brasserie Meteor *Brasseries Kronenbourg * Le Brewery * St-Sylvestre Brewery G Georgia Germany * Augustiner-Braeu Muenchen *Ayinger * Bitburger * Black Art Brewery * Brauerei Aldersbach *Braeuerei Beck GmbH & Co. * Brauerei Eichhofen *Braeuerei Fischerstube * Brauerei Hopf * Brauerei Neunspringe Worbis * Brauerei Weihenstephan * Clausthaler *Coelner Hofbrau Frueh * Denninghoff Specialty Brewery *Deutscher Aktien Braeuerei (DAB) *Deutscher Union Braeurei (DUB) *Dom *Duesseldorfer Privatbraeuerei Frankenheim * Einbecker Brauhaus * Franziskaner Weissbier * Fürst Wallerstein * Hofbräuhaus Traunstein *Holsten Braeuerei AG * Jever * Kaltenberg * Klosterbrauerei Neuzelle * Krombacher Brauerei KG * Kulmbacher Brauerei * Laurentina *Loewenbraeu * Privatbrauerei Gaffel Becker & Co. * Privatbrauerei Schwelm *Schlossbraeurerei Stein * Schmidmayer Bräu * Schneider-Weisse * Single-Beer *Spaten * St. Georgen Bräu Buttenheim * St. Pauli Girl *Uerige *Unions *Veltins * Watzdorfer * Würzburger Hofbräu H Haiti Honduras Hong Kong * Blue Girl Beer Hungary I Iceland India Ireland * Beamish * Carlow Brewing * Guinness * Murphy's Israel * The Dancing Camel *Israel Beer Breweries *Tempo Beer Industries Ltd. Italy * Birra Castello * Birra Damae *Peroni * Theresianer J Jamaica * Red Stripe Beer Japan *Asahi Breweries Ltd. * Kirin * Kiuchi Brewery * Otaru *Sapporo * Suntory * Tokyo Brewing Company K Korea, North Korea, South L Laos * Lao Brewery Company Latvia * Aldaris * Cēsu Alus * Kimmel Liechtenstein Lithuania * Gubernija * Kalnapilis Brewery * Mažeikių lokys * Rinkuškiai * Švyturys Luxembourg M Macedonia Madagascar Malaysia * Carlsberg Malaysia Malta * Farsons Mexico * Cerveza Tijuana * Grupo Modelo Montenegro Monaco Morocco N Namibia Netherlands * Alfa Bier * Amsterdam Premium Beers * Budelse Brouwerij *Grolsch *Heineken * Mongozo * Stadsbrouwerij De Hemel en Distilleerderij de Geest * St.Christoffel Brewery New Zealand * Bennetts Beer * The Croucher Brewing Co *Epic Brewing Company * Invercargill Brewery * Wanaka Beerworks Nigeria * Nigerian Breweries Norway * Aass Brewery O P Palestinian Territory * Taybeh Brewing Company Panama Paraguay Peru Philippines Poland * Browar Witnica *Dębowe *Jurand *Królewskie *Lech *Leżajsk *Okocim *Piast *Sierpc *Strong *Tyskie *Warka *Żywiec Portugal Q R Romania Russia * Tinkoff S Scotland Serbia Singapore * Asia Pacific Breweries Slovakia Slovenia * Brewery Laško South Africa * Birkenhead * Old Cape Ale Brewing Company Spain * Compañía Cervecera de Canarias * DAMM * Estrella Galicia Sweden * Kopparbergs * Krönleins Brewery Switzerland T Taiwan Thailand * Boon Rawd * Singha Trinidad and Tobago Turkey U Ukraine United States of America * See United States breweries by state Uruguay V Venezuela *Cerveceria Polar *Cerveceria Regional Vietnam W Wales X Y Z Category:Breweries